ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Toby Fox's Undertale (Disney animated film)/Transcript/6
5 - Previous - Next - 7 (Frisk hops off the boat as she arrives in Hotlands) FRISK: Thank you very much River Person! RIVER PERSON: Anytime that I can do for help, Tra la la. (She walks in Hotlands as Frisk found the building with letters at the front door called "LAB", she opens the door as it was too dark when an female is heard) ???: Who... who is there? If you are a stranger, you will get in trouble if you break in my home. FRISK: No I wasn't going to hurt you, I was needed your help that was important in my life. ???: Oh, right... don't worry someone I will get the light on first. (The lights were turned on as it shown an yellow reptilian monster with round glasses and white lab coat as both of them surprised) ALPHYS: Oh my god, a human! (turned around talking to herself) You've come here so soon and the place is such a mess. I barely got dressed and oh my god the cameras are watching... It's just I can't even deal, come on don't be weird... (turned to look at Frisk) Greetings my name is Alphys, I was royal scientist for the help of King Asgore and... what is your name? FRISK: Frisk, so my friend Papyrus and Undyne has told me that you can help me lead to the surface. Is that right? ALPHYS: Ye... yeah I really like to help you out, but I got some issues in Hotlands that Mettaton is been malfunctioned. FRISK: Mettaton? You created a real robot so tell me, how did you make Mettaton for reasons. ALPHYS: Well, Mettaton was used to become the celebrity which many people have been rumored that some humans are become celebrities that I have created him that he can be like oh, Bowie and many more. But Mettaton was going to kill humans due to the malfunction. FRISK: Oh dear, that won't be very good. So is it the only way to stop him from his malfunction? ALPHYS: That's an excellent question, the only way to stop him was... (An loud bust is heard when the entire lights turn off as an robotic voice is heard) ???: OHHH YES! WELCOME, BEAUTIES TO TODAY'S QUIZ SHOW! I AM YOUR BIGGEST HOST AND CELEBRITY... (A drum rolling for 3 seconds when the light is turned on again as it was an robot, gray largely rectangular box with a grid of lights at the top with microphone on his hand) METTATON: IT'S METTATON! FRISK: This is really not gonna be good. ALPHYS: (shocked) Oh no, Mettaton please don't! METTATON: METTATON "DO"! NOW WE HAVE THE SPECIAL SHOW FOR A QUIZ, WE HAVE BROUGHT YOU A NEW GUEST WAS... WHAT'S YOUR NAME DARING? FRISK: Frisk, then why do you want me for the quiz question Mettaton? METTATON: NICE QUESTION DARING, SO THIS QUIZ WAS VERY SIMPLE: ANSWER CORRECTLY OR... YOU WILL DIE! (laughing) FRISK: Great, (close to Alphys) Alphys how am I going to get pass this quiz without hurting an itch? (Alphys nods for Frisk help, when Mettaton carry out his cards) METTATON: LET'S START WITH AN EASY ONE!! What are robots made of? A: Hopes&Dreams B: Metal&Magic... ALPHYS: (whispering) It's B. FRISK: It was B! METTATON: CORRECT! WHAT A TERRIFIC ANSWER! HERE'S ANOTHER EASY ONE FOR YOU! Two trains, Train A, and Train B, simultaneously depart Station A and Station B. Station A, and Station B are 252.5 miles apart from each other. Train A is moving at 124.7mph towards Station B, and Train B is moving at 253.5mph..... ALPHYS: (whispering) 32.058 minutes. FRISK: This is was 32.058 minutes! METTATON: WONDERFUL! IM ASTOUNDED, DARING! NOW HERE IS A VERY SIMPLE QUESTION. WHAT IS MEW MEW KISSY FAVORITE FOOD? ALPHYS: Oh oh! I know this, Mew Mew favorite food was Ice-cream and... (realized that Mettaton is sneaky) METTATON: ALPHYS, ALPHYS, ALPHYS. YOU AREN'T HELPING OUR CONTESTANT, ARE YOU? ALPHYS: What? No! I don't know what you talking about Mettaton. METTATON: OOOOOOH!!! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME. I'LL ASK A QUESTION TO THIS DARLING, YOU'LL BE SURE TO KNOW THE ANSWER TO! Who does Dr. Alphys have a crush on? A: Undyne B: Asgore C: You or D: You don't know... FRISK: Ahh.... (thinking very fast as Alphys is shaking and blushes) is it D, I guess? METTATON: CORRECT! DR. ALPHYS HAS A CRUSH ON... THE UNKNOWABLE. YOU SEE, ALPHYS BELIEVES THERE IS SOMEONE OUT THERE. SOMEONE WATCHING HER. SOMEONE SHE THINKS IS "CUTE" AND "INTERESTING." HELLO, THEORETICAL PERSON. DR. ALPHYS LIKES YOU. TOO BAD YOU ARE NOT REAL. (speak to himself "add the derisive laugh-track") ALPHYS: H-hey, I've done research about this! There are alternate universes out there! S-someday, maybe, I could meet them... METTATON: YOU SAID THE EXACT SAME THING ABOUT "MEW MEW KISSY CUTIE." BUT I'LL GIVE YOU THE BENEFIT OF THE DOUBT. PERSON, IF YOU'RE OUT THERE... HOW ABOUT GIVING US A SIGN, RIGHT NOW? (Briefly pauses in silence) METTATON: THAT SETTLES THAT, DOESN'T IT? WELL WELL WELL. WITH DR. ALPHYS HELPING YOU... THE SHOW HAS NO DRAMATIC TENSION! WE CAN'T GO ON LIKE THIS!! BUT. BUT!!! THIS WAS JUST THE PILOT EPISODE!! NEXT UP, MORE DRAMA! MORE ROMANCE!!! MORE BLOODSHED!!! UNTIL NEXT TIME, DARLINGS...!!! (busts and fly upwards to the roof) FRISK: That was really close, so that Mettaton is going to kill me what could we do Alphys? ALPHYS: Uhh... well I can lead you to the Core that it could help you out. So if we got lost, do you have a phone? FRISK: Yeah, I got it right here. (she gives the phone to Alphys) Here you go. ALPHYS: I see, but this phone is very ancient because it didn't have any texting or good radius so just hold on for a second. (fixing the phone with wrench and screwdriver, then the phone was new as she gives back to Frisk) Here you go, this could take the cake. Now then let's go to Hotlands an... Oops! I almost forgot! I left my boots at upstairs, stay here I have to go and wear them. (Alphys runs upstairs) (The phone rings as Frisk turn it on) FRISK: Hello? UNDYNE: Hey there Frisk... Wow! You got a new phone? It sounds really clear than the old one, and I got Papyrus with me so Frisk how are you in with Alphys? FRISK: Yeah really nice, this place is very hot in here. UNDYNE: Same thing here... Oh hey I got an idea! How about me, you and Alphys will hang out in Snowdin and watching anime together? PAPYRUS: ANIME? UHH... DON'T YOU THINK ANIME IS ONLY FOR SMALL CHILDREN? UNDYNE: What? No, anime is not for children. It's deep and emotional! PAPYRUS: IS... (mimic a baby sound) AN DEEP AND EMOTION? UNDYNE: Oh Papyrus, you don't have to say that. So if you need to call us that you have problems, try and talk to Papyrus he knows about puzzle solving. FRISK: Sure thing Undyne, hey Papyrus. PAPYRUS: YES HUMAN? FRISK: How is your brother doing? PAPYRUS: OH HE WAS JUST SLEEPING AND DOESN'T EVEN PICK UP HIS OWN SOCKS. SANS: hey papyrus, didn't you tell me with that note that i can just leave it here? PAPYRUS: OH. MY. GOD, SANS. ANYWAY, SO MAKE YOUR GOOD LUCK FRISK. FRISK: You're welcome. (hangs up) (Alphys is arrives wearing a pink boots) ALPHYS: Alright I'm here, that wasn't so hard wasn't Alphys? FRISK: Great, now let's get ready... also who are you talking to? ALPHYS: Oh, well I was clearly talking to myself. Come on, and make sure to stay on the sight. (Frisk and Alphys walk together as they lead to Hotlands, when they were bumped at the two guards one on the left was a rabbit and the right was an dragon) RG01: Halt! Who goes there? ALPHYS: Oh hi there Royal Guards 1 and 2, so me and my friend Frisk were want to enter the Core please. RG02: ...and your friend was a human? FRISK: Yeah, of course I am. So tell me Royal Guards of Hotlands, how are you two were doing? RG01: (blushes about RG02) Uhh... well... we were just, standing there and even stop intruders. FRISK: I see, then why are you look blushing at 02? (RG01 looks very nervous as RG02 is telling him) RG02: ...01...what are you been hiding? (RG01 is scared to tell as Frisk pats him) FRISK: It's okay, you don't need to be afraid. Just tell him. RG01: (sighs) 02... I... I like... LIKE you, bro!! The way you fight... The way you talk... I love doing team attacks with you. I love standing here with you, bouncing and waving our weapons in sync... 02... I, like, want to stay like this forever... (Frisk, Alphys and RG02 were paused for a second) RG01: Uh... I mean, uh... RG02: ...01. RG01: Y-Yeah, bro?? RG02: ...do you want to... ...get some ice cream? RG01: Su-Sure dude! FRISK: So, are we allow to pass you guys? RG02: ...sure thing kid. RG01: You may pass now. (Frisk and Alphys now get let themselves pass the guards) ALPHYS: Thank you very much, Frisk I want to tell you something... how do you know RG01 is blushing to 02? FRISK: Oh it was really easy, truly I never knew many people in the underground. But I can use to understand them. (Meanwhile as Frisk and Alphys walking, when the phone is ringing from unknown) FRISK: Hey Alphys, I got a strange caller. ALPHYS: Well... go ahead. (Frisk turn it on as the unknown adult male voice is heard on the phone) ???: Uhh... hello? FRISK: Hey there, so... can I help you sir? Is it like an important message or emergency? ???: Why... yes, can I speak to Ga... ...Wait a second... Is this the wrong number? FRISK: (confused) Wha... what are you talking about? (The man didn't answer but the music is heard) ???: #Oh it's the wrong number!# #The wrong number song!# #We're very very sorry that we got it wrong!# #Oh it's the wrong number!# #The wrong number song!# #We're very very sorry that we got it wrong!# (The phone hangs up itself as Frisk is so confused about the caller) ALPHYS: Well, who is on the phone Frisk? FRISK: I... I don't know, he said that he want to ask about Ga... but didn't tell about the true name. This is might getting very serious in here. ALPHYS: Ga...? Oh you must been dreamed about something, follow me Frisk we don't have to let the monsters hurt you. (Few minutes later, Frisk and Alphys is come across the parlor that it was owned by an anthro purple spider wearing Victorian dress) MUFFET: Welcome to the parlor, dearie~ I'm am of the name, Muffet. Interested in some spider pastries? All proceeds go to real spiders~ ALPHYS: (pushes Frisk away from Muffet) N-no thank you. FRISK: What are you pushed me away from her? ALPHYS: Look, you better ignore her. These donuts were overprice and even staring at you and lick their lips. FRISK: I see... but I was really hunger for this journey. ALPHYS: Hang on for a sec... Here you go, a packet of chips will help you out. (Alphys give the bag of chips to Frisk) FRISK: (smile) Thanks for you kindness Alphys. (eats the chips) ALPHYS: Follow me, right this way. (Frisk and Alphys walking as they saw the large door that it lead to the darkness) ALPHYS: Ohh... it's kinda dark, don't you worry Frisk. I run back to my Lab that I can turn the lights back on that you can see. FRISK: Okay Alphys, but please don't take to long! (Alphys gives a thumbs up to Frisk as she runs off back to the lab) 5 - Previous - Next - 7 Category:Transcripts